


Day Twenty Six: Eating Candy Canes

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty Six: Eating Candy Canes

Zayn is probably trying to kill Louis.

Not actively or anything like that, but in more of an “I’m going to sexually eat this candy cane in front of you while we’re stuck on this bus because then you only have a few places to go to hide from me and even then you probably won’t be able to hide for long so have fun Louis I’m going to torture you for as long as I possibly can.”

Okay, maybe Louis is overreacting a little bit.  
But, to be fair, if anyone else were in his position, they would act the same way. No sane person would be able to sit across from Zayn when he’s eating a candy cane (that rhymed. good job). The worst part is that Louis is pretty sure that Zayn isn’t even trying to be sexual about it at all. He’s just eating it like any other normal person would and Louis is about to snap in half because he’s so tense. It’s like a train wreck. He wants to looks away so badly because this is so bad for him but he literally can’t. look. away.

Louis could probably write books on how Zayn is going about eating this candy cane.

He only took the plastic off a few inches from the straight end because he doesn’t want the heat of his hand to melt the sugar in the bent part and make his hand all sticky. Then he slides it into his mouth down to the remaining wrapper and pulls it back out. If Louis is honest with himself, it looks like Zayn is sucking a very small, skinny, probably infected because of the red and white stripes, dick. With a major curve at the end.

So he does that a few times, taking the candy cane completely out of his mouth before putting it back in again. When he gets the red stripes off, he switches between a few techniques. One is to stick his tongue out a little bit and roll the candy cane back and forth across it. He mostly saves this technique for when he’s listening to others talk because it’s hard to talk when your tongue is sticking out.

Another thing he does is to do the same thing that he did at the beginning, but to just keep the godforsaken thing in his mouth, hook his finger around the curved end, and pretty much fuck his own mouth with it until it’s got a sharp point at the end. He uses the sharp point to poke Louis’s ankle and it takes Louis a second to realize that Zayn is talking to him.

"Lou? Hey. Is something wrong?" he asks, leaning closer and putting that fucking candy cane back in his perfect fucking mouth.

Louis snaps.

"Why yes, Zayn, there is something wrong. You’ve been sucking on that candy cane like it’s a millionaire’s dick and rent is due tomorrow, and I’m supposed to sit here and act like nothing is happening right in front of my fucking face when, in reality, the most sinful looking person I’ve ever fucking seen is teasing me with a stick of pulled sugar with some red dye in it!" Louis storms off and gets into his bunk with a huff. He’s about to just say fuck it and have a wank to ease the tension in his body and maybe get the thoughts of Zayn sucking his dick out of his head, but he’s got his hand barely under the waistband of his underwear when someone pulls his curtain back.

"Can’t you see I’m about to be very busy?" Louis asks, but the person is sliding in on top of him and they are very bony and smell like Diesel cologne and peppermint.

"Zayn? What are you doing?"

Zayn stops wiggling around and takes Louis’s wrists in his hands and pins them over Louis’s head.

"You’re really fucking sexy when you get mad like that," he says, then kisses Louis so hard for so long that when they surface, all Louis can taste is that fucking candy cane.


End file.
